


Being Awake

by missberrycake



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-19
Updated: 2011-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-01 14:58:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missberrycake/pseuds/missberrycake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the three of them play games. </p><p>Inspired by a <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/inception_kink/12989.html?thread=28795325#t28795325">'Being Human' themed prompt</a> on the Inception kink-meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Awake

It was as the three of them were packing up for the night that Eames started it all.

He spoke to the warehouse at large from his swivelling chair, “So, you've just arrived at Hogwarts, which house do they put you in?” He raised his eyes at Arthur.

Arthur stood, winding some IV lines around his arm, “I think the sorting hat would say ‘no Arthur, this isn’t a dream – this is your actual life now’ and then I’d walk into Voldemort’s little hidey-hole and get him to avada kedavra the fuck out of me because there’s no way that I could live in a world where the only person who could beat lizard-brain Riddle was a specky little runt and ...”

“Ok, I think someone’s taking this a little too seriously.” Eames loudly interrupted, “Ariadne!” He swivelled towards her and threw a pencil in her direction as she collected up her sketches. “Hogwarts houses – which one are you? Go.” 

“Huh,” she pinched her lips. Arthur laughed as she seemed to be genuinely considering the question. “Hufflepuff would be awesome. I reckon they just spend the day making stuff with safety scissors and glitter.”

As Ariadne smiled and Eames nodded in agreement Arthur sighed. “Fine. I’ll play the game. What about you?”

Eames leaned forward in his chair, “I'd like to say Gryffindor, but they're supposed to be brave. What's the other one? Ravenclaw, does that have a characteristic?”

Arthur clicked the PASIV shut and pulled his coat off the back of his chair. “They're brainy. You could be in Ravenclaw.”

Eames smiled slightly and followed Arthur towards the door.

“Why doesn’t anyone 'choose' Slytherin? It can’t be so bad.” Ariadne asked as she picked up her folder and shut the warehouse door. 

Eames gave her a look, “No one chooses it because that would be like saying 'Yes, I am a sociopath.'” 

Arthur “hmm’d” in agreement as they walked down the stairs. 

They were trudging down the street when Arthur jumped in front of Eames and Ariadne and started to walk backwards. “Alright, I’ve got one. If you could have a superpower, which one would you choose?”

Ariadne didn’t miss a beat. “Flying. Obviously. You could freak people so many people out. I’d go around pretending to everybody’s conscience.” She grinned evilly. 

Arthur shook his head while dodging a late night jogger. “No, flying would be rubbish. Look at all the power lines and telephone cables.” He made a vague twirling gesture with his hand. “Then there’s all the aircraft. You’d just get hit by a helicopter or something. You want to fly? Buy a plane. If you want to scare people you’d be better off being invisible. Then you could drive them all completely crazy.” He gave the other two a knowing look. 

“You know,” Ariadne spoke up, “you’re kinda scary.” She paused. “I like it.”

“Spontaneous Orgasm!” 

Arthur and Ariadne both stopped and stared at Eames, with raised eyebrows and confusion respectively. Then they both turned and carried on walking down the street. 

Eames broke in to a run-skip-walk to catch them, “Seriously. How much fun could you have with that? You could be chatting away to someone and Boom! Orgasm. It would be hilarious.” He had a massive grin on his face. When he still received no response, “and – in the name of professionalism, it would be incredibly handy for getting out of a tight situation or two.” He looked rather smug.

Arthur masterfully ignored him. “I think I’d like to read people’s minds. Not all the time though, don’t want to turn myself crazy.” He bowed his head towards the others, as though they should be taking notes, “that’s only fun if it’s other people. But you could tell if people were lying and stuff, it’d be neat.” 

“Neat? Darling, I don’t think you quite grasp what people generally think about you.”

“Eames! Leave Arthur alone. Everybody thinks you’re lovely.” She hooked her arm around Arthur’s while Arthur smirked over his shoulder at Eames. 

“That’s what I mean” Eames mumbled under his breath.

By the time they were on the hotel floor where they all had rooms, they’d moved on to new territory.

Eames unlocked his hotel room door before he turned to his friends. “Okay, you’ve just won fifteen million dollars - what do you do?”

Two voices immediately replied, “Buy Colin Firth.” Ariadne and Arthur quickly looked at each other and high-fived. 

Eames leaned against the door frame. “You know, that’s interesting. I’ve been told that I can do a pretty decent Colin Firth, if I put my mind to it.” He waggled his eyebrows at his audience. 

Arthur shrugged, “You know what? The fact that you’re British is good enough for me.”

Eames froze, eyes wide as Arthur pushed past him, into his room and moved towards the bed. Before he reached it he called to Eames and Ariadne, “You’re move.”

Eames coughed and regained his senses. “Ariadne, would you care to join me?”

Ariadne stared blankly for a moment until a wicked grin spread across her face. “Let me think about that. Yes. Yes please.” 

Eames whistled as he checked the corridor and closed door behind them.


End file.
